This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of digital technology, more and more methods for receiving live signals occur, and thus TVs are able to receive more channels, even hundreds of channels from different countries and regions. To get better viewing experience, a user usually edits channels according to personal habits after searching the channels, for example, the user might delete a channel which is not often watched or change the order of channels.